Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to a container support for a vehicle, wherein an engine of the vehicle utilizes an alternative fuel as a fuel source, and in some examples a compressed gas as a fuel source. Some embodiments are directed to a support structure for a container of a vehicle that utilizes an alternative fuel as a fuel source, wherein the vehicle can utilize a combustible fuel engine, a battery powered engine, or a combination thereof.
Discussion of Art
It may be desirable to have an alternative fuel system and method that differs from those systems and methods that are currently available.